User blog:EtherealEssence/Champion Concept: Cometrus, the Astral Conjurer
Hi, I'm new to blogging on this site and in general, in fact. I just wanted to share a champion concept that I've had in mind for quite a long time. I am all open for discussions and suggestions on how to improve the mechanics of my champion and to maintain balance. Hope you like it. ^~^ ~ Cometrus, the Astral Conjurer Attributes: Mage, Ranged Health: 400 (+74) Health Regen: 5.8 (+0.65) Mana: 245 (+55) Mana Regen: 6.3 (+0.7) Range: 550 Missile Speed: 2300 Attack Damage: 48 (+3.2) - Attack Particle: Swirling bolt of condensed magic (yellow) Attack Speed: 0.625 (+1.95%) Armor: 13 (+3.5) Magic Resist: 30 Movement Speed: 315 Abilities (Innate/Passive) Arts of Incantation Cometrus gains (1.5 x level)(+12% of ability power) increased casting and channeling speed as a %(percentage). Ability 1- Q Conjure Meteor (Active) After channeling for 1.2 seconds, Cometrus mounts on an astral projectile and flies halfway towards a target location before landing as the meteor continually travels, damaging enemies along the path for (150/210/270/330/390)(+65% of ability power) magic damage, while pushing them aside and momentarily immobilizing them for 1 second. Additionally, on cast and during channeling, Cometrus gains 22/29/36/43/50 armor and magic resist for 2/2.5/3/3.5/4 seconds. If Cometrus moves during channeling or is interrupted, the meteor is still released but doesn't carry him towards the target location and the meteor's travel range and damage are diminished depending on how long Cometrus channeled the spell. Contradictingly, if Cometrus presses the spell cast button again during channeling, the channeling continues and the meteor is still released, but Cometrus does not mount the projectile. Mana Cost: 65/80/95/110/125 Cooldown: 17/16/15/14/13 seconds Range: 900 (450 travel range for Cometrus) Area of Effect (Width): 600-200 Missile Speed: 1400 Notes: The AoE of the meteor decreases as it travels to its destination, losing 100 width for every 225 range traveled (up to a minimum of 200). Conjure Meteor can be used to pass through impassable terrain such as walls and some champion abilities, including Anivia's Crystallize, Jarvan IV's Cataclysm, and Trundle's Pillar of Filth. When Conjure Meteor fails to carry Cometrus across impassable terrain, Cometrus says, "Gah.. I knew that wall was too thick.." Cooldown time starts after channeling is completed or cancelled. Framework: A massive meteor steadily grows in size during channeling as Cometrus rotates his hands over the spherical figure. Upon release, Cometrus laughs as he gives the meteor a final burst of magic and leaps onto the projectile. The meteor creates trails of fire in the air as it travels. Ability 2- W Asterain (Active) Cometrus summons a hail of meteors upon a targeted area, causing (60/105/150/195/240)(+40% of ability power) magic damage over 5 seconds and applying flames which deal 13/21/29/37/45 (+15% of ability power) over 2 seconds. (Passive) Grants Cometrus an additional (10/20/30/40/50) ability power. Mana Cost: 60/70/80/90/100 Cooldown: 12 seconds Range to Center of AoE: 900 Radius of AoE: 350 Notes: The first tick of damage is applied the instant the spell is cast. The flames do not stack. Instead, the debuff resets every 0.5 seconds the enemies remain in the field. Framework: Several miniature meteorites desecrate the ground beneath and shatter into tiny rock pieces as they land, setting the ground on a fairly visible fire. Burnt enemies will have a tiny flame mark on the top of their heads to indicate the debuff's effects. Ability 3- E Nova (Active) Cometrus fires a starlet composed of arcane energy that possesses power that can penetrate any form of armor at a target enemy champion causing it to explode and deal (70/110/150/190/230)(+35% of ability power) true damage and forcing the champion to fly backwards. Subsequently, the mystical energy surges through Cometrus's body as he conjures the star, granting (7/11/15/19/23%) additional casting speed for 6 seconds. If the enemy champion collides with other enemy units as they're pushed back, the surrounding units take half of the damage and are stunned for 0.5 seconds along with the main target. If the champion collides with a wall, he/she takes 30% additional damage and is stunned for 1 second. Both effects can take place on the same spellcast if the enemy champion collides with champions before crashing into a wall. This causes the target to be stunned for 1.75 seconds. When Nova strikes an enemy champion, that champion and any other affected enemy unit is also given a debuff that causes them to take more damage from other abilities including Conjure Meteor and Asterain. Conjure Meteor - On the next cast, deals (22/44/66/88/110)(+100% of bonus casting speed)(+15% of ability power) bonus magic damage to affected enemy units. Asterain - The fire strangely ignites more furiously, dealing 50% additional damage and slowing affected enemy units' attack speed and movement speed by 30%. Mana Cost: 40/50/60/70/80 Cooldown: 18/16/14/12/10 seconds Range: 600 Missile Speed: 2300 Radius of AoE (during travel): 150 Maximum Knockback Distance: 450 Notes: The targeted champion continues to fly back even after collision with surrounding enemy units. Enemy champions can slightly adjust their position to minimize the effects of this skill in knowledge of the fact that the spell is not instantaneous in effect. Framework: The nova appears as a sparkling starlet as it travels at high speed towards the targeted enemy champion. Upon impact, the star lights up as it explodes into a vast number of light rays, centering the largest light beam at the enemy champion. Ability 4- R (Ultimate) Supernova (Active) Cometrus compresses all of his energy and arcane magic into his strongest incantation spell. After channeling for 4 seconds, Cometrus unleashes his wrath on any given area of the battlefield, causing (300/450/600)(+5%/7.5%/10% of enemy's maximum health)(+65% of ability power) true damage to all enemies caught within the area. Enemies near the center of impact are stunned for 1.5 seconds. Other enemies near the edge of the supernova take 70% of the damage and are slowed by 60% for 1.5 seconds. Supernova applies the same debuff that Nova places onto affected enemy units. Mana Cost: 150/200/250 Cooldown: 180/160/140 seconds Range: 4000 Radius of AoE: 600 Radius of AoE (Center): 200 Notes: If Cometrus is interrupted or manually cancels his channeling, the cooldown time is reduced to half. Enemy champions are only made aware of the ultimate cast through an audial signal halfway through the. The supernova is visible to enemy champions halfway through the channeling time. Framework: A shroud of light surrounds Cometrus's body as he forms a massive embodiment of arcane energy above his head. On the final second of channeling, the massive energy becomes visible to enemy champions as it quickly descends to the target location and explodes, scattering light particles and sparks of lightning in every direction. Category:Custom champions